


domestic

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, as you know by now, i love dan, this is just a boatload of domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He winces. “I may have burnt my hand on the hot water.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	domestic

**Author's Note:**

> idk this started out as a nickname/pet name thing so let me know if you still want to see something like that?? anyway this is just a bunch of domestic fluff

You’re shook from your slumber when you hear a very loud “ _Fuc_ k!”

“Potty mouth,” you groggily reply.

“Sorry darling,” is his rushed answer, “but _shit_.”

“Babe,” you say, your tone condescending.

“Sweetheart, I ahh,” he pauses. “I really need help.”

With that, you sit up from your position on your bed and walk slowly to the kitchen to see your distressed boyfriend holding his right hand under the sink.

“Dan? It’s-” you pause to check the digital clock- “four in the morning, what happened?”

He looks up and the bags under his eyes are like purple bruises. “I’m really jetlagged and I was hungry, so I made Ramen.”

You raise your eyebrows. “And your hand is under the faucet because….”

He winces. “I may have burnt my hand on the hot water.”

You bite your lip to keep from laughing as you walk over to him, opening the medicine cabinet for something that you can put on his hand. When you find it, you jump on the counter next to the sink.

“Come here, you big baby,” you tease, a tired smile falling on his lips.

He walks over like a dejected puppy, cradling his right hand in his left. You take it in your significantly smaller one, finding that you can actually look a bit down on him at this height.

You fix up his hand, looking up from the slight burn to his face and see the fond blue eyes that are trained on you. They’re wider now, a small smile on his lips, dimples indenting his scruffy cheeks. You place your hands around his neck, giggling slightly when he leans forward and bumps his nose with yours before pressing his lips to yours.

You part, lips still in kissing distance between you. You stay like that for a while, breaths mingling, your hands scratching at the back of his neck before moving to his stubbly cheeks, then up to play with his bed head.

He chuckles softly, looking down with those same dimples.

“Get down before you hurt yourself,” he mumbles tiredly, hands reaching for your waist to help you down.

“Who says I have to?” You smirk. “I kinda like being taller than you, for once.”

He looks up at you amusedly. “Nice try, babe. Off you go.”

You reluctantly jump off the counter, Dan’s arms automatically reaching to catch you.

“Do you still want ramen?” you look up at him, not missing his smug smirk at the way you have to practically crane your neck.

“I’m not that hungry any more.” He wrinkles his nose at you.

“Well, I’m going to bed. Feel free to join me any time.” By any time you actually mean  _now_ ; you've found it's hard to fall asleep without him besides you.

You turn to walk away, but his hand on your arm stops you. You look back at him.

“Actually, I am kind of hungry.”

You roll your eyes at him but he knows he’s got you when he adds the puppy eyes. “Fine, I’ll make it for you. Don't want you getting _burnt_ or something.”

In your half-asleep state, you take the noodles out of the package, adding the spice packet, then taking the kettle when it starts to whistle and pour it over the bowl. This seems to be easy, except you forget that your hand is resting very close. And, well, you burn your hand in the same dumb-ass way that your boyfriend did.

“ _Fuck_.” You start waving your hand around, wincing.

“Potty mouth.” Dan mimics, then looks up from his phone. “Shit.”

It’s not until after that your hand is under cold water that you say something.

"Don't say it."

"I really hate to break it to you, babe-" he grins- "but you totally brought this upon yourself."

He then mimics your tone, voice pitching up unnaturally to sound like yours. "Don't want _you_ getting _burnt_ or _something_."

"Shut up," you laugh quietly before glancing at the mess of noodles and water. “We are really bad at being adults.”

“Yeah,” Dan chuckles, exhaling softly from where he is behind you. “No kidding.”

You use your other hand to point at the fridge. “You realize, though, that we should have leftovers, right?”

His mouth forms an ‘o’, eyes darting away from you and mouth opening to make a lame excuse.

You wave your burnt hand. “This is on you, dumbass.”

He chuckles affectionately, hands reaching for your waist an smiling as you give in without resistance. “I love you too, darling.”


End file.
